


Orochimaru's nightmare.

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Naruto
Genre: An anon on my tumblr uchihacollector asked me in which style Orochimaru experiences nightmares, Gen, or gets cranky in the morning., whether he is a screamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: This describes his nightmare and how he deals.





	Orochimaru's nightmare.

Orochimaru breathes deeply when the dream turns into a nightmare. The war starts in his head, and there is no way to escape it. He can only try to survive as he thinks himself in a forest. He begins running, and with that he stats sweating. He chases the shadows ahead, but his teammates have the speed he has not. And when he’s at the planes of Suna Desert sand, it’s too late. He sees loved one (Jiraiya) after the loved one (Tsunade) and loved one (Kabuto) be killed by assassins without headbands. The bodies of his parents are already in the sand. His father cried before he died. 

He is the type to toss and turn in his sleep. 

He turns around walks though Konoha and the eyes of the people a round him turn white. “Murderer,” they whisper, and he’s guilty of the one crime he didn’t commit - the murders of his friends. But HIS crime is _absence when they needed him most_ , and so he is guilty by association. He looks down on his hands and they are immaculate white. He doesn’t even have a splatter on his white sleeves. 

“Survivors guilt,” Sarutobi-sensei’s corpse says sagely. It stands next to him, nods once, and then falls back into its funeral pyre. Orochimaru steps away because he doesn’t want to burn himself but his face is already melting.

The Konoha and Kirigakure civilians stare at him, at his melting flesh. Their Byakugan sees _though_ him, as if they cannot see him but they can see what he has done. They see all his crimes and they invent some more. They form a group, a mob. He is so goddamn afraid. They zoom in on him. They touch him with too gentle hands. Their touches kill his movement, and he’s falling. He’s laying down.

Then he wakes up, laying down. Sleep paralysis. He feels someone sitting on top of him, and he thinks it’s an Hyuuga assassin, but it’s nothing. He is crying unrestrained. 

The two guards outside the door look at one another. They know not to glance in to check. They are too polite. They look ahead, and ignore it. 

“Does Lord Orochimaru ever have nightmares?” some child will ask two days later.

“Never.” The guards will answer in unison. “He is invincible.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like comments, short comments saying "I liked this!" and especially longer ones - tell me where you are seated, what you feel right now, what scene/sentence you liked, what you expected and if I delivered. I hope you like my Orochimaru. Give me anything.


End file.
